Kansas
Kansas is a Midwestern state in the central region of the United States of America, an area often referred to as the American "Heartland". It is named after the Kansas River which flows through it, which in turn was named after the Kansa tribe, who inhabited the area. In the decade leading up to the American Civil War, the state was known as "Bleeding Kansas" as abolitionists and anti-abolitionists did battle over whether the state would be admitted to the Union as a slave state. Kansas in The Guns of the South Kansas became a state shortly before the start of the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 Presidential Election, Kansas was the only state that was won by the breakaway Radical Republican candidate John C. Frémont and his running mate Andrew Johnson. The state had three electoral votes during the election.The Guns of the South, appendices. Kansas in Southern Victory Kansas was admitted to the Union as a free state just before the War of Secession. In the years prior to the Second Mexican War, the Confederate government allowed Indians living in Indian Territory to cross over the border and raid Kansas. Confederate cavalry raided Kansas from Sequoyah early in the war before US forces began pushing into Sequoya. After the Great War, Fort Leavenworth, Kansas became the home of the Kansas Barrel Works under the command of Irving Morrell. Production here was suspended when Upton Sinclair became President. When the Pacific War began in 1932, President Hosea Blackford ordered the Barrel Works to restart, a fact that amused and disgusted Morrell. During the Second Great War, Kansas City and Leavenworth were bombed heavily. C.S. raiders also attacked the border. Politically, Kansas was a swing state during US Presidential Elections. For example, the state voted for Democratic candidate Calvin Coolidge in 1928, though he lost to Socialist Vice President Hosea Blackford by a narrow margin. In 1944, Kansas was one of the four states to vote for Republican candidate Harold Stassen. The other three states carried by Stassen were Indiana, Minnesota, and Wisconsin.See Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work#Inconsistencies in Southern Victory. Kansas in Supervolcano Kansas was badly hit when the Yellowstone Supervolcano erupted. It was down-wind of the eruption and so was covered with ash. No one was sure how many feet, but the U.S. wouldn't have the fleet of bulldozers and trucks to remove it.Eruption, pgs. 222-223, HC. Two springs later (the third year after the eruption), much of the state was still covered in ash. While some ash had been washed or blown away by the weather, much of the landscape had drifted ash remaining. Agriculture was impossible, both due to the death of most of the livestock, fields still ash covered and the residents had either fled or died.All Fall Down, pgs. 123-124, HC. Kansas in Worldwar Forces from the Race's Conquest Fleet were entrenched in Kansas from the time of their invasion in 1942 until the Peace of Cairo in 1944. See also *Missouri (The Two Georges), for Kansas in ''The Two Georges''. References Category:US States Category:The Guns of the South Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:Worldwar Category:Inconsistencies